Otra vez
by Anahy Ruz
Summary: Una vez mas otra boda ¿esta sera la buena?


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados cuando quiero soñar despierta.**

**Gracias por todo Rumiko-Sama**

**...**

**...**

**Otra vez**

**...**

**...**

-¿Alguien ha visto a Akane?- Nodoka Saotome elegantemente vestida buscaba a su futura hija con urgencia, tenía que apurarse. -¿Dónde se metió esa niña?-

-¿Tía ya busco en su habitación?- Kasumi se había unido a la búsqueda después de que su tia se lo pidiera para no asustar a los demás iintegrantes de la familia

-Kasumi, hija, ya busque por todas las habitaciones-

-No puedes ser, y ahora que haremos, que le diremos a Ranma… por cierto, ¿dónde está Ranma?-

.

.

.

Media hora antes:

Ok, estoy lista, hoy es el gran día, yo puedo, claro que puedo, o sea esto ya prácticamente está hecho, ok, vamos… oh no, otra vez no.

-hija, te ves preciosa- es la tercera vez que la tía Nodoka entra a mi habitación en los últimos cinco minutos, diciendo lo mismo pero con diferentes palabras – estoy segura de que Ranma esta tan ansioso como tú- dice mientras termina de acomodar la parte baja de mi kimono nupcial – en especial por la noche de bodas, deben apurarse para darme nietos- y otra vez siento mi cara arder ante las sugerentes palabras de la que muy pronto será mi nueva madre.

-por cierto hija- la voz de mi tía cambia un poco, como quien no quiere la cosa, seguramente es otro comentario incomodo sobre la noche de bodas, pero en vez de hacerme enrojecer con sus desatinados comentarios guarda silencio, y ahora se asegura de que el Shiromoku estuviera puesto como debía ser- vinieron algunos de sus amigos, y están muy emocionados por que empiece la ceremonia, ¡oh, casi lo olvido!, Kasumi me pidió que le ayudara con los últimos detalles del banquete, ahora regreso- y así sin más salió, y, así sin más, casi me desmayo.

Estaba aterrada, estresada y enojada, ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido volver a invitar a esos locos a mi boda? ¿Qué acaso nadie recordaba lo que había pasado la última vez? Esto era una locura.

Me acerque a mi cama y me deje caer de espaldas en ella a sabiendas de que se me volvería a desacomodar el kimono y apreté los ojos esperando esperando otra boda fallida a la lista, habían pasado dos años desde el último intento, y ya me estaba cansando, estaba segura que esta vez sería la buena, pero todo parecía indicar que no sería así.

_Toc toc toc.._

Unos suaves golpecitos desde la ventana me hicieron abrir los ojos y sentarme al filo de la cama, sabía quién era y, aun así volví la vista como si se me fuera la vida en ello.

La ventana se abrió y el intruso entro con la facilidad que da la experiencia de hacer lo mismo todos los días.

-Akane…- sentí la desesperación en su voz con tan solo pronunciar mi nombre, ya lo sabía, obviamente, y también, obviamente, estaba preocupado.

-lo sé- solo atine a decir eso mirándolo fijamente – ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Crees que… tengamos que cancelar to..- ni siquiera me dejo terminar cuando ya su rostro se había empezado a poner morado del coraje

-¡¿te has vuelto loca?! Yo te prometí que nada impediría que hoy me case contigo, Akane, y nada lo va a impedir- la seguridad que desprendía su actitud poco a poco me iba haciendo sentir mejor

-pero Ranma, ¿no te has dado cuenta quienes estarán en nuestra boda? Seguramente en estos momentos Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi han de estar peleando por quien se va a casar contigo y Kuno debe estar alegando que salvara a su cabellos de fuego, y quien sabe cuántos idiotas más ha de haber ahí. ¿Que no te das cuenta que jamás nos podremos casar si ellos siempre estas metiéndose entre nosotros?- la voz se me quebró al final y empecé a llorar, sentía todo y tenía todo lo que dicen que una novia debe pasar en su boda, la diferencia es que yo sabía que hoy no sería la mía, así que me deje caer en el piso, ya no importaba nada.

Pero Ranma me veía como si estuviera exagerando

-sabes Akane, siempre supe que esto pasaría, siempre nos pasa. Pero yo te prometí que hoy nos casaríamos y así va a ser- se agacho poniéndose a mi altura y me tomo de la mano poniéndonos a los dos de pie, la verdad ya no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Ranma no nos podemos casar con todos esos locos en el dojo, no nos dejaran- Listo, ya lo había dicho, ya no podía con mi llanto, y con la amplia manga de mi kimono me limpie las lágrimas.

-¿y quién dijo que nos casaremos en el dojo, boba?- entonces me tomo en brazos y me acuno junto a su pecho, me regalo un pequeño beso en los labios y después dijo como si fuera lo más normal- ahora mismo iremos al ayuntamiento, los mismos trabajadores de ahí serán nuestros testigos, hoy nos casaremos Akane-

Solo pude mirarlo como si estuviera loco, porque lo estaba, pero no pude decir nada.

-Quizá no te ha quedado claro algo, Akane, yo te amo, y lo que menos me importa es el lugar o la forma, lo único que quiero es estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, y no me importa nada más en lo absoluto- y sentí como sus brazos me apretaban a un más contra su pecho. Y supe que yo deseaba lo mismo.

Solo deseaba estar con él, para siempre.

.

.

.

-tía, Ranma tampoco está, nadie lo ha visto desde hace más de veinte minutos-

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, entonces Nodoka rió con esa alegría que la solía caracterizar.

-entonces, Kasumi querida, dejemos de buscar.-

..

..

**Buenas noches. Para no perder la costumbre, otra vez no puedo dormir, así que aquí les dejo una pequeñita historia...**

**muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que disfrutan lo que escribo, así que dejen su opinión y comentarios y díganme si les gusto.**

**cualquier horror ortográfico discúlpenlo.**

**con cariño, Ani Ruiz.**


End file.
